Fear
by Demon Eyes
Summary: CHAPTER 8! A REAL UPDATE! [ Sequel to Everlong ] [ Tikku ] The Calm has finally come, but a strange man from an unknown land has come seeking Yuna and her Guardians in a desperate attempt to free his homeland from the terror of an evil greater than Sin
1. Rekindle

**The Usual A/N:** The sequel to EverLong, and not completly romance this time, either! Hehe, I have much planned, and I'm not telling you anything except the apparant thing: this IS a Tidus/Rikku aka Tikku (which we need more of, people) and I suggest that devoted followers of Aurikku and Yunis steer clear 'cause a) Auron's not in this (believe me, I do love him... ALOT, he's so cool =p... but I find that I just cannot write him in-character for some reason...) and b) IT'S TIKKU! No more reasons needed!  
Anyway... I was hoping that I didn't stretch out my whole story thing here, but I was hoping that if I made it completly different from EverLong (i.e., not mushy romance for 8 chapters) then it wouldn't be so... boring.  
Um... I'll stop talking now. So please, read, enjoy, and I hope you don't think it sucks and come after me with pitchforks and torches @.@.  
  
**  
**

Fear  
_+ Chapter One +_  


  
  
  
  
Yuna sat outside, watching the sun slowly break from behind the clouds and feeling the last cool drops of the summer sun-shower fall onto her head. Crystaline shimmers glinted in the sun on the blades of grass at her feet, and dew drops mixed with rain drops wound weaving paths across her feet and toes. In the distance, a chocobo let out it's shrill call as it woke in the late morning.  
  
  
  
Gray clouds made their ways past the sun and Yuna began to hear the noises of the city come to life behind her. Awakening, beginning, celebration all reached her ears, reminding her. But, then again, there wasn't anything that didn't remind her. Every look, noise, face, memory, sensation all reminded her of the day six months ago. Something she never prepared herself for, that still stung even after time had dulled her memory of it.  
  
  
  
'No use dwelling in the past,' Yuna thought, and got up from a marble bench under an overgrown weeping willow. The field was on the outskirts of Spira's capital, Bevelle, and her own private place, where she would come to think. Now, as the sun rose overhead, Yuna walked barefoot across the rain dampened grass towards the path that lead to the palace that house not only herself, but the government that stopped Spira from collapsing into chaos.  
  
  
  
The Eternal Calm, as the time after Sin came to be called, had seen changes in the way Spira was ruled. Each region was not ruled by seperate Maesters, but instead sent two representatives to the council in Bevelle, which was headed by the High Summoner... Yuna. The people felt that with a Summoner overseeing the council, they would not be decieved again, like they had by the unsent Maesters. Because Sin was no more, and the souls of those who had died would not become fiends anymore, there was no reason to have Summoners... which worried Yuna, because she wondered who would lead all of Spira after her death, or if the tradition of Summoners would continue.  
  
  
  
Yuna walked along the stone path through the trees, until she came to the entrance into the palace. A large hallway extended before her, decorated in red carpet and tapestries that depicted the famous High Summoners from Yunalesca on, through the last 1,000 years. Reluctantly, Yuna had posed for her own tapestry to be hung in honor among her ancestors, next to that of her father. She walked quickly past the image of her father, still finding it hard to believe that the answer was so clearly infront of them, and that her father had died needlessly. He could, should have, found the answer, not her...  
  
  
  
She continued on into a hall decorated in the scheme of blue. The huge hallway was given an illusian of an even bigger room from the Gothic arches, and the light from stained glass. Yuna sighed, the huge room making her feel lonlier then she ever had before. She was mostly alone here... Kimhari, her lifetime companion had gone to help the Ronso's rebuild; Wakka and Lulu... she smiled at the thought. The two were trying to work their relationship out in Besaid. They both had feelings for each other, she knew, but Lulu still had memories of Chappu. Rikku had been moving between staying with Yuna and the Al Bhed's Home, hoping to have it rebuilt by the end of the year.  
  
  
  
And Tidus... well, he was just all over the place, visiting everyone, and helping Rikku. But he never stayed alone with Yuna, probably because it was still slightly akward between the two of them. She still couldn't look him directly in the eye. She would never, never, admit it to anyone, but part of her world melted away with that day.  
  
  
  
Yuna walked up the stairs from the Saphire Cathedral, as the hall was named, to the second floor. The particular hallway she stood in was narrow, and was actually a platform that connected the public side to the private side. The hallway's walls were made of glass, overlooking the city on one side, and the fields around it on the other. Yuna paused a moment, looking out into the city. The streets were busy with people going to jobs, wives shopping for their husbands, children or themselves, and children playing in the streets. Scattered about in the crowds, Yuna saw the occasional Ronso, Guado or small group of Al Bheds.  
  
  
  
And on each one of their faces, was the apparant look of happiness.  
  
  
  
While nothing made Yuna happier then the happiness of her people, the happiness had come at a price so dear to her. So many had died, everything Yevonites had believed in had crumbled around them, history and people's own pasts and futures had been changed, and her own life had been affected to greatly.  
  
  
  
Yuna laughed quietly to herself. Had she always been this depressing? What happened to her old philopsophy? 'Always smile, and keep your emotions to yourself.' Maybe she was growing up, and starting to see the world beyond black-and-white, Calm-and-Sin. The world was expanding. Infact, there had been rumor that the Al Bhed had found another land to the east of Spira... that their own little realm was just one island out of many on a globe. Had that place been affected by Sin, too? Was there places that never felt the terror of Sin? If only Spira had been so lucky.  
  
  
  
So caught up in her own thoughts, Yuna didn't notice the man behind her until he cleared his throat to get attention. She turned around, startled and gaped at the man. He was atleast half a foot taller than her, wearing a completly black outfit, a color rarely worn in Spira. He had dark, unruly brown hair that was pulled back into a short pony-tail, and the eyes to match. Over simple black pants and shirt, he had a black coat that reached the floor and collar that reminded Yuna of the one Auron use to wear to cover his scars, but not as big. At his side, was a plain silver sword in a black scabbard.  
  
  
  
Yuna was both startled and confused, since she'd never seen a person like this in Spira before. "Um... c-can I help you?" he stuttered out, loosing her diplomatic dignity.  
  
  
  
The man's eyes looked calmly into the distance, across the buildings and streets of Spira, and then looked down at Yuna. Yuna shivered as the dark eyes fell on her. "You are the one who leads the people of Spira?" he asked, smoothly.  
  
  
  
Yuna nodded slowly. "Yes, that's me. My name is Yuna, and you are...?"  
  
  
  
He seemed to hesitate about handing over his name but he finally decided to, his voice quiet and mysterious. "Roarke."  
  
  
  
"Roarke," she repeated, nodding slightly at the odd name. "And how can I help you?"  
  
  
  
"It's not how you can help me, but how you can help Spira."  
  
  
  
Yuna lifted a brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
Roarke smiled wryly, and walked down the hallway, stopping for a moment to look into the fields, and then continue on towards the doors on the opposite end. Yuna was started. "What.... wait! What are you talking about?" Yuna ran after him, and flung herself infront of the door, blocking his exit. "I am the High Summoner, and when I ask something, you answer me!" Yuna said, not yelling, but suprised at the force in her voice.  
  
  
  
He laughed. "I was told you were presistant." He paused a moment, just smiling, then the smile faded. "I don't think you're ready for this. You've gotten to use to peace, The Calm. What would you do?"  
  
  
  
"Tell me what it is, and you'll know," Yuna replied, getting more anxious and annoyed at the man for not telling her what was going on.  
  
  
  
"Hmm. I've heard of your Sin. Well, would you believe that there's something worse than Sin? Would you believe that it alreayd controls my homeland and that an invasion of Spira is planned?"  
  
  
  
Yuna slid to the floor, nearly fainting.  



	2. Quest

**Fear**  
_+ Chapter Two +  
_

  
  
  
  
Roarke laughed and horrified look on Yuna's face. "Didn't think you'd handle it so well." He held down his hand to help her up but Yuna wasn't paying attention.  
  
  
  
"W-w-what are you talking about?! It's not suppose to happen like this... there's suppose to be the Calm, no more death... it's only been half a year! You're lying," Yuna yelled, curling herself up tightly.  
  
  
  
He sighed and bent down so he was face to face with Yuna. "Please, calm down. Let me explain, will you?" He held out his hand again and Yuna stared at it. "Please?" he repeated, and she reluctantly took his hand, stummbling to her feet.  
  
  
  
Yuna took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. It was all like a bad nightmare. Just when everything was going right, and everything was starting to be perfect... well, nothing could stay perfect for to long. "Do you, please, think you could tell me more about-"  
  
  
  
"Walk with me," Roarke said abruptly, starting in the direction that Yuna had come into the hallway from. He seemed too calm about everything, and he walked with a certain air around him that he was tense but prepared. "I'll explain what I can at the moment," he called over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Yuna walked up next to him, keeping pace. "Alright, tell me what you know, Roarke."  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm sure you've noticed by now I'm not from Spira," he said, as they came to the flight of stairs, "The place I come from is called Aminesty, it's an island, like Spira, on the otherside of the world. We've been in a sort of Dark Age of technology, like you, but ours it truly dark. What threatens you, has already conquered us. We we're the first conquered, because we were weak. We didn't have the threat of Sin like you did, so it's not like we were preapred for war, or anything. Especially since, we like to remain peaceful."  
  
  
  
"How do you know so much about Spira?" Yuna asked as they entered the Saphire Cathedral.  
  
  
  
"Unlike Spira, we knew about the other places in the world. We've had people here for years, observing your culture and events. We may know more about the people of Spira then you do."  
  
  
  
Roarke stopped a moment, looking at one of the more beautiful pieces of stained glass. "You do have beautiful art here. We have no art, no culture really." He laughed sadly. "How can you when more then half your population is dead, and a quarter of those alive are slaves? Well..." he continued to the exit of the hall, and entered into the Summoner's room, with Yuna close behind him. "That's why we want to help Spira. Make sure another culture isn't ground into ashes... and that more lives aren't lost."  
  
  
  
They exited the room, entering the gardens outside. Roarke turned to look at Yuna, hands clasped behind his back. "Are you understanding any of this?"  
  
  
  
Yuna nodded, sitting on the bench she had been on before. "If you want to help us, I believe you. Like you, I don't want any more lives to be lost. We've already lost to much with Sin and everything. But I want to ask, what is this--"  
  
  
  
She was cut off by the sound of an airship passing over head. Yuna stood up and half smiled. There was only one airship in all of Spira so she knew who it was. "Rikku and Tidus," she mummbled to herself, then looked to Roarke. "Those are my friends, I think they need to hear about this too. You'll come with me?"  
  
  
  
Roarke stared at the passing airship until it passed over the palace, to the landing pad on the other side, then nodded. "Right... of course."  
  
  
  
"Good," Yuna smiled and nodded, then ran off for the entrance to the palace.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Rikku jumped off the airship, pulling a large green bag out of the entrance with her. She slung it over her shoulder, and while it probably weighed more then she did, she didn't let anyone know that she wouldn't be able to handle it. She smiled, looking at the happy people in Bevelle, and the Al Bheds that were there too. Spira was a much happier place, now.  
  
  
  
"Are you trying to keep me inside the airship now? When we got to Home you wanted me out of here as quickly as possible," Tidus said from behind her inside the airship, and Rikku realized she was standing in the doorway.  
  
  
  
She giggled and took a step toward Tidus. "Maybe I am. Whatcha gonna do about it, hmm?"  
  
  
  
Tidus shrugged. "I dunno, maybe I'll..." Suddenly, Tidus wrapped his arms around her waist, and sweeped her up into his arms. "Do that." He walked to the exit and jumped to the ground outside.  
  
  
  
"Heey," she pretended to whine," that's not fair! Put me down!"  
  
  
  
Tidus put her down, but refused to remove his arms from around her waist. "Your wish is my command," he murmmured in her ear, running his fingers through the her cornflower hair.  
  
  
  
Rikku put her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Tidus, when can we tell everyone? It's been half a year and..."  
  
  
  
"I know," Tidus whispered, and pulled away slightly to look Rikku in the eyes. "We'll tell them soon. Can't hide it from them forever, ya know?"  
  
  
  
"You're starting to sound like Wakka, ya know?" she giggled, then closed her eyes, waiting for Tidus to kiss her, but instead she just felt him pull away from her. Rikku opened her eyes, confused then heard Tidus announce, a little to loudy, "Yuna!"  
  
  
  
Rikku looked to see her cousin running out of the Bevelle palace, a man in shadows following her. She turned around, nervous that Yuna had seen them, and looked for the bag she had dropped when Tidus picked her up.  
  
  
  
"Tidus!" Yuna said happily, as she came to a halt before them. Tidus smiled, too, but he could tell that Yuna's smile was her old one, the smile that she used when something was wrong but she didn't want anyone to know.  
  
  
  
Yuna hesitated for a moment, wondering if the girl standing next to Tidus was really Rikku. Her hair was shorter, much shorter, and spiked like Tidus's use to be... his hair was now pulled down by gravity, reminding Yuna of the night in the Malacania Woods... her orange top had been replaced with an ocean blue tank top that was cut above her bellybutton. At the sides were strands of the material hanging down to her waist and beaded. The two long ribbons were still there. She still had her green shorts, but under them were black spandax short that came to her knees, with blue strips at the side. She looked completly different... and older.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Yunie," the Al Bhed, grinned and waved, looking a little strained under the weight of the green bag on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Rikku!" she responded happily, then she remembered Roarke behind her, and the only thing that kept her smile on was the remembrance of her philosphy. Always smile. "Hey, guys, this is Roarke. He um, he brought us some news. Let's go inside, and I'll tell you."  
  
  
  
Tidus and Rikku exchanged a worry glance, wondering what was going on, and then walked after Yuna. As Rikku passed by Roarke, he lifted the bag from her shoulder with ease, placing it on his own shoulder. His face showed no sign of strain. "Thanks," Rikku said with a smile that was met with only a nod.  
  
  
  
"Rikku," Yuna said from ahead, "is Uncle Cid with you?"  
  
  
  
"No," Rikku said, shaking her head, but keeping an eye on the stranger with her bag, "He taught Tidus and me how to fly the airship by ourselves. Just us this time."  
  
  
  
Yuna nodded ahead, and picked up the pace. Rikku hung her head, slowing down a bit to think. She wondered what was going on that had Yuna acting like this, that had brought this strange and silent man here. It couldn't have been Sin again, could it? No that didn't make sense. Things were just getting back together again. Making sense.  
  
  
  
She was startled when she felt someone taking her hand, but looked up to see Tidus, smiling encouragment with the squeeze he gave her hand. They both knew this was something bad, but they had to be strong.  
  
  
  
The group entered the main hall of the palace, and Yuna lead them into a rarely used sitting room, which would give them privacy from anyone wandering around the palace. It was a white and pink room with couches and sitting chairs everywhere they could be, a huge window and a fireplace that looked like it hadn't been used since the first time Sin attacked.  
  
  
  
Rikku and Tidus sat down, Rikku gladly taking her bag back from Roarke, who leaned on the back wall, still as quiet as ever.  
  
  
  
Yuna paced nervously in the front of the room, then looked as if she reluctantly sat down. She hesitated for a few moments, trying to find the right words... which was kind of hard, since she wasn't to sure about what was happening herself, and found it nearly impossible to explain it to some one else.  
  
  
  
"What Yuna means to say," Roarke suddenly said, "is that while you've defeated Sin, your troubles aren't over. There's something else out there, looking to conquer the world, and Spira's the next on it's list. I'm here to help you stop it and, hopefully, kill them all."  
  
  
  
"W-wh-what?" Rikku asked, stunned. "What is it?!"  
  
  
  
Roarke shook his head. "I can't tell you that right now. But you'll know soon enough." He looked at Yuna, who looked even more torn after hearing it a second time. "We have to be leaving as soon as possible. My team is waiting with our ship at one of your towns... Luca, I believe it is." He looked at Rikku, who was about to say something,"And we can't take the airship. That'll let them know we're coming."  
  
  
  
"Are Wakka, Lulu and Kamhari coming with us?" Tidus asked Yuna, hoping that they were. He didn't know what would happen if it were just the three of them and these strangers that he didn't yet trust.  
  
  
  
"Yes," Yuna said, nodding, "We'll have to send for them, and wait for their arrival. Is that okat Roarke?"  
  
  
  
Roarke paused a moment then nodded. "You'll need to get ready, too. You have some time, but no more then a week. I suggest you pack as if you were leaving Spira for years. We have safehouses in Aminesty, where you can store everything... and you never know how long we'll be gone. The war we want to wage... well, we don't know how long it's going to last, or if we'll win. I just hope, that you all want to save Spira and will help us?"  
  
  
  
"Of course!" Tidus said, jumping to his feet. "Spira's our home, we're gonna do everything we can to save it. We've done it before, we'll do it again. You've found the right allies, Roarke."  
  
  
  
Roarke half smiled, which seemed to be the only smile he let anyone see, and whispered his thanks.  
  
  
Yuna got to her feet, and walked over to Roarke. "I'll show you a room where you can stay, and then get messangers to get the others. Tidus, Rikku...?"  
  
  
  
"We'll be fine, Yunie," Rikku smiled, and then Yuna and Roarke left, and Rikku broke down, embracing Tidus tightly. "Tidus, what's going on? I thought this was a Calm and..."  
  
  
  
"Its okay, Rikku," Tidus said softly, stroking her hair, "We defeated Sin, remember?"  
  
  
  
"But, I'm scared," she whispered, and Tidus barely heard her.  
  
  
  
"Don't be scared, I'm here to protect you, okay?" Tidus smiled and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
  
  
"Hey, what am I, your sister?" she giggled and leaned on her toes, kissing Tidus softly.


	3. Emotion

**A/N:** AHHH! People have reviewed a fic I considered dead for a very long time... I don't know wether to thank you or yell at you for giving me an extra work load.... noooooo i'm kidding!!  really.  i am.  ::ducks flying objects:: Hehe.  Anyway, thank you **so** much for reviewing this fic even, as I said, when I considered it dead and something I wouldn't continue.  What's the point of this message?..... I have a point?  Oh, right.  I'm continuing the fic!!  Yep.  Since I have major writer's block on my Obidala (does anyone else notice I have a thing about couples that can't be together?) fan fic, I figured this would get my creative juices flowing and cooking and well done and taste-like-chicken good!  
Anyway, it's sad but I can't remember my orginal plot.  Something about bad guys and a war... right.  So the following chapters may be different then my orginal idea... but you didn't know my idea in the first place so this was rather pointless...  
  
  
  
  


//**_ Chapter Three_** //  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuna walked through the hallways of the palace, using all of her self control to keep herself from shaking.  She had hoped that the people of her world wouldn't have to face anything like this again.  It didn't bother her that she'd be putting her and her friends in danger again, because they all did it for the greater good; the idea of helpping the mass of people.  But, she was afraid of what would happen if the war did reach Spira.  She had hoped children would be able to grow up without knowing anything of war.  
  
  
"You worry about your people," Roarke said from behind her, and she almost jumped at hearing his voice.  "If we are successful, they will be fine."  
  
  
Yuna just nodded absently, as she looked over the man.  He reminded her of Auron alot in the way he moved, spoke and could pick up on her emotions.  Which led her to think about how much she missed Auron, and had thought of the fallen guardian over the past months.  
  
  
"I can't help but think," Yuna said, with an air of unease, as she did her best ot keep her eyes from straying to Roarke's, "if we **do** fail... will... will they blame me?"  She paused, as if awaiting an answer, but began again, leaving no time for an answer.  "It is my fault.  If anyone in Spira were to die... it would be my fault.  I didn't protect them enough."  
  
  
"You had no control over events that occur outside your realm,"  Roarke said, glancing out a slit of a window to his right.  "They would understand that.  They love you."  
  
  
"And my friends?  Would they ever forgive me if I were to get one of them killed?"  
  
  
An answer to her morbid question never came, as two young boys ran up to her, stopping only a yard or so away, and saluting her.  They were dressed idenitcally in white and sea green suits, with a matching hat.  An embroided chocobo marked the chests of their shirts and they wore it proudly.  
  
  
Yuna smiled at the two boys, remembering their names fondly.  "Jare, Leif, thank you for coming.  I need the two of you to deliver two messages for me.  One to Besaid, one to the Ronso Village.  You remember Wakka, Lulu and Kimhari, correct?"  
  
  
The boys nodded, and Yuna proceeded to dictate the short and urgent message to the boys, and then sent them quickly on their way.  Time was of the essanse and to loose any of it carelessly would be foolish.  
  
  
The young woman let out a deep sigh as she watched the boys race out of the dim hall.  Now, all she had to do was wait.  Always waiting.  She wanted to be out there, out protecting her people from whatever could cause them harm.  It didn't seem fair at all.  
  
  
"I don't see how you could believe the people of Spira would hate you,"  Roarke said, cutting through Yuna's thoughts.  His face was as close to compassion as it ever got.  "Yuna, your people love and respect you."  
  
  
Yuna shook her head.  "Words from a stranger who has been here no longer then a few days."  
  
  
"You'd be surpised," he replied with a shrug, and turned away.  She wasn't quite sure if he had meant that she'd be surprised about what he could pick up in a few days, or if he had been here longer.  
  
  
Curiously, she followed him through the hallway.  He was leading her towards the stairs she was suppose to be leading him too, and she watched him ascend them.  Other then his legs, his body didn't seem to jerk, or even to move, as he gracefully lifted himself up each stair.  His arms hung limply at his sides, and his head was turned up at an angle so slightly that it looked almost abnormal... and at the same time, the most perfect motion she'd ever seen.  
  
  
Yuna caught herself a moment later, and followed Roarke up the stairs, her own movements clumsy and monsterous, as she nearly tripped over her dress several times.  Well, she'd have to do something about that later on.  
  
  
"Why does it feel like you're leading me, instead of the other way around?"  Yuna inquired, unable to keep her mouth shut, because the silence only caused her thoughts to go back to what she dreaded thinking of.  
  
  
Roarke paused in mid step, and turned his head to glance at Yuna.  For a second, he looked confused, almost transfixed, and then he turned his head and it was gone.  His shoulders rose lazily as he shrugged and continued walking up the stairs.  "We walked through here before.  I pick things up quickly."  
  
  
"Oh,"  she replied, hiding the suspicion from her voice.  She didn't remember walking through here at all that day.  "Well, it's still early morning and the messangers should reach Wakka, Lulu and Kimhari today.  Their trip here shouldn't take long, either.  I suppose we'll be leaving tomorrow night."  
  
  
"The sooner we can leave, the better off the world will be."  The coldness in his voice sent chills through her body, turning the warm staircase into a chilly dungeon, where she was trapped on all sides by guilt, pressure, and faces of those she loved and held dear.  
  
  
And the thought struck her suddenly, seemingly coming from no where, that she had lost the one she had loved already.  She had known love and it had been taken from her... there was no way in Spira that she would allow it to happen again.  Her people would be free from harm or death would release her as she tried.  
  
  
Roarke stood at the top step, watching her, as Yuna caught up and stopped beside him.  His dark eyes showed the faintest hint of emotion and they sparkled in the dull lamp light, giving off the illusian that he knew more then he was letting on.  Yuna didn't doubt this to be true.  But, somewhere in the faint opaque reaches of the colorless eyes, it felt as though he knew her, sympathized with her and felt her every change in emotion.  Quite impossible, Yuna told herself, and she continued down the hallway that the staircase led into.  Roarke followed, keeping two steps behind her in pace.  
  
  
"You'll be given one of the guest rooms," Yuna began as she walked, slipping into her diplomatic stature, "But, of course, you won't be confined there.  You'll be allowed to go wherever you wish, unless a guard tells you other wise.  Meals are usually served in the dinning hall at appropriete hours, but if you're hungry, the kitchen will make whatever you like.  And, if you need me for anything, I am usually in my office."  She quickly ammended as she saw Roarke's slightly confused face.  "The room we just came from."  
  
  
Yuna stopped in front of one of the doors and turned the silver knob.  The door swung in, bathing Yuna and Roarke in a dull, pale light from the window on the opposite side of the bedroom.  She walked in, examining the room to make sure that it was in perfect condition, and then admiring it for being in such.  The room was decorated in shades and tints of blue, but gave off mainly a sense of pale blue and white.  A huge bay window sat across from the door, and to the right was a large queen bed, with plain blue sheets and a white flowered comforter.  To the left was a closet door, as well as a bathroom door, and a small square table set up with two wooden chairs, bearing the same pattern in their cusions as the bed.   
  
  
Roarke walked past Yuna, examinign the room as well, and Yuna couldn't help but grin at the amazing contrast between his dark and gloomy atmosphere, splashed into this world of summer skies, decked with clouds.  Roarke caught her grin, and shook his head, playing along.  "You don't happen to have something a little more... broody?"  
  
  
She held a hand to her mouth and turned away, trying to conceal her laughter.  The mere ideas in her head were sending her into very unleader-like fits of laughter.  She had to excuse herself before the man lost respect for her completly.  
  
  
"No, I apologize, but I could interest you in a nice pink room."  To Roarke's over anxious 'no' and shaking of his head, Yuna grinned even more.  Perhaps he wasn't the ice block she had thought him to be.  "I'll leave you now, you must be tired from your journey."  
  
  
Roarke's face had regained his composure and he immediatly returned to his slight nod of the head as an answer.  Yuna mentally shook her head, and then left the room.  The door made a soft click behind her, and she made it not two feet away, when she had to use the maroon colored walls for support.  She was unaware to what had caused her sudden weakness, but the next thing she knew, she had sunk to the floor and hot tears were rolling down her cheeks, leaving slim, red trails in their wake.  
  
  
Her sobs were strong and silent, and her entire bodly convulsed as she worked to keep them from growing in volume so that others might hear them.  After a minute, she had calmed down enough to return to her feet, but her head was spinning and tears were blurring her vision to the point where the world became an abstract water colored painting.  
  
  
In a rush, without really realizing what she was doing, Yuna rushed across the hall, her hand groping rapidly for the nearest doorknob.  The door opened with that same soft click, but slammed shut behind her with the noise of a bomb.   She then rushed in to the room's bathroom where she vomitted away her stress and worry.  
  
  
  
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  


The day was bright and the sun was warm.  Child's laughter could be heard drifting from the seashore and from the village center, where the great bonfire stood before the once grand temple.  Merchants tried to sell their items and weapons, thought were not having much luck that day, due to a lack of travellers passing through.  Bickering could be heard from one older teenager and his mother, while the call of a chocobo echoed from the outskirts of the city, announcing it's arrival to all that would hear it.  
  
  
In other words, it was a perfect day.  As perfectly perfect as could be, and it was the same day as the day before, and the day before and many days before that.  Fiends had all but been exiled from the area and the village of Besaid had grown in size so that it now held over twice the population that it had ever had.  Peace had come and bliss was the word in the peoples' lives.  
  
  
This was what Wakka thought as he sat cross legged outside one of the tiny houses that still made up of the village.  He had not changed much, though time had changed around him, and he still wore his old blitzball uniform, refusing to tear it from his body though he no longer played.  The Aurochs continued, however, and they were doing only slightly better then when Wakka had been their captain.  In fact, there had been several attempts to convince Wakka to return to the team.  But nothing would sway his judgement, becuase for the first time in a long time, he had found something other then blitzball that made him truly happy.  
  
  
Her name was Lulu, the black mage he couldn't help but fall for.  Sure, she had been in love with his brother, but it seemed now that it didn't matter, that they weren't betraying Chappu's memory by forming their own relationship.  Their love was true and amazing and Wakka was certain his brother smiled upon them.  
  
  
Wakka leaned back against a pole that held a cloth over the entrance of his house as an overhang, and watched the commotion of life in the village of Besaid.  His hometown, his true habitat.  He could never live in a long city... he hated being in one for long periods of time.  That was why it scared him that the village grew so quickly.  He had seen it happen before, like with Luca, a town growing out of control until it became a metropolis of machina and a magnet to Sin.  
  
  
But Sin wasn't there anymore.  And Sin wasn't holding them back from creating huge cities that would provide living for thousands upon thousands of people.  And it wouldn't keep Besaid from growing anymore.  And Wakka was afraid of loosing his quiant little town that he called home and sanctuary.  
  
  
This was the future, though, he told himself.  And he had to live in the now, ya?  **Now** his life was exactly how he wanted it to be;  **now** it was quiet and peaceful and a break from his normal life; **now **a chocobo was staring him directly in the face, threatening to snack on his hair if he didn't snap out of his thoughts when it wanted him to.  
  
  
Wakka blinked several times, and then finally came to realize just _what_ was in front of him.  It was one of those chocobo messangers that Yuna kept around her so she could send messages quickly.  
  
  
Yuna...  
  
  
"News from Yuna, ya?"  he asked the young boy who sat mounted atop the chocobo.  
  
  
He nodded, "Yes, sir!  Yuna sends this message, hoping it finds you and Miss Lulu well, and regrets to call you both to Bevelle on urgent notice."  
  
  
Wakka got to his feet as soon as he heard the word 'regret'.  It usually meant something bad.  "Urgent?  What's this about, eh?"  
  
  
"Don't know, sir, I was just told to deliver the message that you must get to the palace at Bevelle as soon as you possibly can.  Oh, and you should make sure you bring your weapons, magic and pack for a long journey."  
  
  
"Journey..."  Wakka said in awe to himself.  What could Yuna possibly mean?  
  
  
"Will you be needing me sir?"  the boy asked, looking rather impatient to leave.  
  
  
"No, go," Wakka said, not really paying attention to the boy as he turned to the door and let himself inside.  The house he lived in was small, with a living room crossed with a kitchen in the front and two rooms in the back, one a bedroom, the other a bathroom.  Lulu was now making herself comfortable on one of the chairs set up in the 'living' area, and was attempting to perfect her intricate hairdo.  A stuffed cactaur doll sat next to her, it's black, oval eyes staring about the room in protection of it's dark owner.  
  
  
"Wakka?"  Lulu questioned as she looked up, and immediatly sensed that something was off.  He relayed the information he had recieved from the messanger to her, and the woman's face immediatly changed to mirror his own; confusion and worry.  
  
  
"Well, then, I guess we better be leaving soon," Lulu said simply, taking no more time to contemplate.  She understood that when Yuna said urgent, she wanted you to be there the minute you recieved the message.  The black mage walked into the bedroom to 'pack', leaving half of her hair-do still undone.  
  
  
Wakka, however, remained in the same place, and suddenly let out a loud sigh, and looked up as if he expected an answer from the shadowed, rotted wood of the ceiling.  
  
  
So much for his nice perfect life in Besaid.  
  
  
  
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  


Imagine having all your dreams come true, and that first moment where you felt the pure happiness of _knowing_ that your dreams had come true and the feeling it left inside... imagine feeling all of that with a touch, an embrace a kiss.   A simple glance from green eyes to blue eyes, a simple touch of silk like blonde hair.  A breath, a cough, a yawn, a blink.  Imagine...  
  
  
Tidus didn't have to imagine.  He lived in that one moment of pure bliss when a touch could set his senses on fire, a look would stop his heart from beating for as long as it could take and a kiss was an absolute arrow through his heart, a death where he died in bliss and rose in afterlife to something so exquisite beyond 'bliss' that it had absoluetly no word, and only a feeling in every fiber of his being, in his soul and in his pounding heart.  
  
  
He had never known what this felt like before, and if it were to stop with that one beautiful girl who shared the color of his hair and his fun, hyper outlook on life, then he knew he would never want to experience it again.  Any other form of this emotion would just taint the very soul of it and damn him forever.  It was what he felt when he looked in those green eyes, the color of grass in sunrise, the sparkle of stars at night, the emotion of a thousand people, and knew that what he held in his arms, and shared only with the earth and sky itself, he would never want to let go.  Could never bring himself to do so.  
  
  
And would fight with every breath and drop that held his life force to keep her in his arms.  
  
  
He often had these thoughts, these waves of intense emotion whenever their lips would meet, or they would sit in silence.  Whenever they were in contact, for that matter.  And he could feel it in his soul, his heart, his thoughts, that she felt the same, and yet was afraid to show it, as he was.  They were content, however, to dance around it and hope for one day when their courage would overwhelm them and the unthinkable would be thinkable and the unsayable would be said to ears that would listen and a mouth that would return it.  
  
  
These were the thousands of thoughts that marched in formation in the concious and subconcious of Tidus's mind, as he lay in a beautiful field, lush with spring grass and gardens of flowers that took on every color of the rainbow and colors you couldn't begin to imagine.  He laid in that field at mid day, the sun shining down on his perfectly tanned skin and the glorious girl who laid next to him, her head resting lightly on his chest, his arm cradled around her as the other hand stroked softly the golden lockes of hair that fell over her shoulders and onto him.  They laid as such, perfectly content in remaining wordless, happy beyond words to know each other's touch.  
  
  
She still had dreams that he had died and never come back.  He still had dreams that she would leave him and he would be left alone, again, as so many others had done, and he would be unable to go on.  But the thoughts were banished from thought and especially word with that calm, concerned, loving look from the other.  
  
  
They both remembered fondly the day they had met at the Farplane, the day they had come to terms with the truth and their lives had been lived in the greatest joy either had ever known, since then.  Rikku wore his ring whenver they weren't around others, and it gave her hope and stregnth and reminded her that he was always nearby, and that he **loved** her.  She had never felt she was loved before.  Her brother defended her, but rarely showed he cared.  Her father was too tough to show love for her and had brought her up to be like him.  Emotionless.  Unfortunately, it had never taken with her.  She felt an everpresent need to express her emotions as much as she would allow herself.  She remembered little about her mother, who had been gone from her life for years.  And then, there were her friends.  Sure, they loved her, but not in the way Tidus did.  Their love didn't make her tingle inside, didn't make her feel like if he didn't take his next breath, she wouldn't be able to.  There was so much she could say about their relationship but none of it compared to the raw emotion of it all.  
  
  
And then there was the fear.  Both of them tried their best to keep it pushed back in their minds, to the very edge of thoughts were hopefully it would fall away and never have to be thought about again.  But it didn't work that way.  And the fear they felt was the fear of loosing each other, and more recently, this threat was becoming a real fear.  They were going off to fight again, something as dangerous as Sin, as deadly... and one of them could end up dead.  And the questioned remained: _Would I be able to go on after that?  
  
  
_The answer was always a unanimous **no**.  
  
  
"We're going to win, right, Tidus?"  Rikku said, breaking the eden-like silence that filled this little niche of the meadow that they inhabitated.  She had to ask because she was asking it to herself over and over and she needed reassurance.  
  
  
Tidus closed his eyes for a second and then leaned over, kissing her lightly on the lips.  "We'll win, Rikku.  We beat Sin, right?  We can beat anything anyone throws at us.  We'll beat this... thing... so badly that no one will ever dare threaten Spira again!"  
  
  
Rikku smiled.  "It'll be nice to see everyone again.  Been a long time."  
  
  
"A few months, Rikku," Tidus laughed. "You make it sound like they've been away for 50 years."  
  
  
"Sometimes a few minutes with you seems like it lasts 50 years.  I wish it would," she replied, sounding like an innocent smile.  
  
  
Tidus blushed, unable to control his reaction to Rikku's wish.  "If only time could slow down, right?"  
  
  
Again, they melted into silence, unable to bring themselves to speak, to break the perfect setting they had been placed into.  Tidus's gaze, however, had caught onto a dark cloud that seemed to be approaching at a rapid pace.  It had come from no where.  And then, no more then a few minutes later, a large, ice cold, raindrop hit him in the eye.  He laughed, sitting up, and bringing Rikku with him.  She threw her head back, watching the cloud with interest, something she had never been able to do before.  Her fear of the thunder had kept her from ever enjoying a storm.  Her fear of water was now long gone, too, and a storm was time for fun.  
  
  
"Didn't even see it comin'," Tidus said, in refrence to the clouds.  
  
  
Rikku laughed, hitting Tidus playfully on the head.  "Silly, you'd think that you'd be use to the weather in Spira by now!  Just 'cause you don't see it, doesn't mean it ain't there."  
  
  
"Rikku," he said seriously, "you have the worst grammar of anyone I've ever met."  After he had finsihed the observation, he immediatly broke into a grin, letting Rikku know that it was a joke.  
  
  
Again, she hit him, a little harder this time, and then tackled him back down to the ground.  Tidus immediatly grabbed her forearms, pulling her closer to his body so that they became one human, linked together.  They stared into each other's eyes, desperately caught up in their love, and then Tidus started kissing her, a passionate kiss that took the breath right out of Rikku.  Her eyes shut lazily as everything faded away from her reality except the softness of his lips, the heat of his body against her cold and bare, rainsoaked legs, and the soft sensation of a gloved hand pressed agains the back of her head, caressing her hair softly.  
  
  
If she died then and there, she lacked nothing and would happily go.  But, Rikku didn't want to die then; she wanted to live **this** as long as she possibly could.  The fear returned only to be forced out when Tidus attempted to roll her over, so he was ontop.  She broke the kiss and started laughing at his failed attempts.  He just grinned innocently at her, as if he had done nothing.  
  
  
The rain poured down on them as they continued to kiss, unseperable even as the first clash of thunder echoed through the air and a flash of lightening tore through the sky, tearing the heavens into two so that the world crumbled around them.  
  
  
But their world, their little bubble in time, remained still, unharmed, protected by the love they felt for each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope that you enjoyed ^^. I personally love this chapter 'cause I think it's the best fan-fiction related writing I've ever wrote... ok I'm gonna stop praising myself now.  
REVIEW!!! And I'll love you forever.... and maybe you'll get a cookie.  



	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**To Anyone Still Hoping that this Fan Fiction is alive:  
**It's been a year since I've updated this and I guess that's kind of sad, right? Well, anyway, I've recieved several (many actually) e-mails asking, begging, pleading, and even threatening for me to continue writing. Until now, I've taken them as ego boosters, but never really thought of continuing the story. However, a few days ago I recieved one review that, for absoluetly no reason, convinced me to return to this fan fiction. Maybe because I missed it. Maybe because I wanted more reviews. Maybe because that person had poptart in their username and I'm obsessed with poptarts. So yes, you all can thank FrickinEvilPoptart for convincing me to return... or atleast, anyone who still cares... which ay only be one person. *shrugs* Who knows. Anyway, I've forgotten half my plot but I'll be reconstrcting what I remember... if anyone has any ideas, please share them. It would help me alot. So anyway... expect a chapter next weekend, hopefully. If it's not posted by Sunday night, please bug me. It'll only help me write faster.  
...and let me know if you are excited it's coming back. That helps motivate too   
*singsong* I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack. 


	5. ANOTHER NOTE! ACK!

**Oh, my God.  
**Is this for real!

An update?

...nah, August Fools.

Huh?

...April? What?

...what do you mean its _April_ Fools Day?

You mean, now that I've made an update to fool everyone into thinking I was still writing because its August Fools Day, and it turns out that its actually April Fools Day, but its still August, that I should make it up to everyone and actually update?

...well, Okay.

**ANYWAY (because that was me trying to be funny and failing miserably),**

_Its TRUE!_ I am FINALLY, due to popular demand, updating Fear! And I know I said this... oh, crap, 2 years ago... but I actually mean it this time! In fact, I've already written a quarter of the chapter!

I just thought I'd be nice (coughandgetpeopletoreadbymakingthemexcitedcough) to let everyone know that you will only have to wait a little longer for Chapter 4!

I'm moving into college on Saturday so I'm hoping to have it updated before then... if I don't, then expect it updated before September 5th.

And if not then, then I know I shall never be a writer because I can't make deadlines.

And then my whole reason for going to college will... be nonexistant.

Anyway.

Happy August!

xoxoDemoneyes


	6. Omen

**QUICK A/N: **I want to make everyone aware before they start reading that **the rating for this story has been changed from TEEN to MATURE** because I decided to make this more of a mature story than Everlong was. This means _graphic violence, language, _and _sexual situations (_gosh, i sound like one of those lame movie announcers... doy)... but maybe not all in one chapter! I'm sorry if you liked Everlong the way it was written and won't like how Fear is going to turn out, but even though they share a similiar idea, I still consider them seperate explorations. Everlong was an exploration of love, and Fear in turn is an exploration of heroism, loyalty, betrayal and how far one is willing to go for someone they love. The end. :D

Oh, and also, I seriously want to know what you think of this. I think my writing style has changed in three years and I'm not 100 sure of what i was orignally planning to do... so let me know what you think of the writing, of the plot, and if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear it. Seriously, if you hate it let me know. It'll help me make the rest of it better!

**Chapter Four**

Omen

Their eyes were black abysses, portals into the underworld without a gate. It was so easy to fall into them and be lost forever. The pure blackness that seemed to pull light into the orbs and easily obliterate it was alluring and seductive, unlike the hands that pulled, some at clothes, some at flesh, some where only one other person had touched. Their hands had no muscle to them; they were just bones with loose grey, cracked skin clinging to the subtle curves and boney joints. The nails had been grown and filed into long, steelgrey claws, like the material was not natural deposits but actual metal that grew from the skin and formed an easily accesible weapon. A weapon that brushed and scrapped and tore skin, got dangerous close to eyeballs, and was now stripping the clothing from her body.

Thousands of the loose skinned hands were groping for her, grasping any of the exposed skin of her legs, of her arms, her neck, her belly, lower, higher, her cheeks, her back, pulling the boots from her feet, ripping chunks of hair from her skin in their excited panic to get at her. And she screamed, loud, desperate pleas of a sacrifical virgin being sacrificed against her will. She was a prisoner, a slave, and she didn't know what they wanted to do with her so she screamed, hardly drawing in breaths to do so, and she screamed until her voice gave out and all she could manage was a kind of loud wheeze that sort of sounded like a scream and sort of sounded like the word 'help' and even though she knew that no one, even a person looking for her, wouldn't be able to hear her she screamed anyway. And then the corpselike hands covered her mouth and she gave up, breathing heavily to regain the breath she had lost, and unwanting to breath because the stench of the rotting flesh was too overpowering that her eyes began to roll back into her head and the world started to blur at the edges.

But the monsters wouldn't let her go, and a hand swiftly struck her cheek, the claws leaving four oozing cuts across her eye, her nose, her lips diagonally and she jerked back into reality, though it was the last thing she ever wanted to endure.

She could feel the cold wind of the sunless land brushing over her naked body now, her nipples betraying her, the flesh on her thighs and her arms reacting, and the creatures were intrigued by this. Now, hands started stroking her hair, stroking her arms, stroking her legs. Her flesh reacted to their icecold touch, tiny bumps lining the sensitive flesh that wanted far away from the cold, probing touches. She longed to lounge in front of a fire, a book in her hands, a warm drink at her side. She wondered if she would ever have that moment back to take for granted once more.

The creatures were getting bold, now, and it seemed like dozens more had appeared to watch her be violated, to be raped by their friends, their brothers. They grunted merrily and she assumed they were laughing, laughing at her and her vulnerability and the way her flesh seemed to like their touches, even when her mind didn't. She didn't know what control they had over her body that her mind didn't, but she was desperately trying to get her mind away from this scene, to get her thoughts to a distant land where their rough touches to her bruised and swollen breasts no longer hurt or brought tears. She was trying to think of something happy, of something peaceful and serene that would perhaps cease the flow of wetness between her legs when their sharp claws invaded her, two or three at a time, slow and painfully fast. It was lucky for her that she didn't know that the wetness was actually her blood pouring from her ripped and tortured walls.

In her mind, she cried for help. In her mind, she sent her thoughts out across the world, begging and pleading for a savior to come rescue her from the clutches of the devils.

She could grassy plains, a beautiful palace. Sun light streaking across its zenith, then the moon rising in its wake. She saw a shadowed form in its bed and knew that this person was too far to come to her rescue. She didn't know why she couldn't call for help back at her home. Why had her mind instead sent her distress cry across the ocean? It was then that she knew that her mind had betrayed her in more than one way, and she would never feel the warmth of the fire on her skin again... just the cold steel of the groping hands taking turns on her as she cried red tears.

Her eyes slid closed and she thought of home. Her mother, her father who had passed two years prior. Her little sister playing with rag dolls, though this was an old, but fond memory. She remembered her sister was to be married in four months, to a military man. She remembered her older brother, and how he had gone missing weeks before. Somehow, she thought she would miss him most of all.

There was scratching at her eyelids and then two claws gripped fiercely at her lashes, tearing her eyes open as wide as they could possibly go. The first face she saw was grinning wildly, blood dripping from long, sharpened teeth and a tounge, smeared across his lips and face. He was trying to show her something, but she knew it was something she would not want to see. She had already seen too much of their decomposing flesh then she would've liked to.

She screamed as her insides were torn and ripped, destroyed and mutilated, and thought of the shadowy figure in bed who she had had no choice but to call to for help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thunderstorm was still raging outside, a telltale sign of maleable things yet to come. Rikku hated how prophetic weather could be sometimes. She also hated how it kept her up in the middle of the night.

Though the Al Bhed girl had shed her fear of thunder awhile ago, it seemed that almost everytime a storm passed over during the night, she would awaken shaking and restless, unable to fall back asleep. Tonight, she had more than one reason to blame for her insomnia.

Her dream that night had been overwhelmingly distrubing. In fact, she couldn't even think of a word that appropriately discribed the level of disturbing that this dream had been. Worse, the smells and the sights had been so real, she almost felt like she was present at the crime, like it had actually been occuring before her. The only thing she could be thankful for was that the dream had not been realistic enough that she had felt the pain that the victim had been feeling. Just watching her and hearing the screams, Rikku felt her stomach turn. If she had actually been that girl, had felt the pain as she slept, she doubted she would ever sleep again.

Worst of all, she had heard the girl's voice speaking to her, reaching out to her. Her eyes weren't looking towards her... or where she figured her body was in the dream... nor did her mouth move with the words, it was too busy screaming. The words were calm, evenly spoken, each sylablle having more emotion poured into it than anything she or Tidus had ever said to the other. Her plea was that desperate.

_Help me. Please. Save me from the searing pain, from the cold touches, the torment on my body. I can't take much more. Please, hurry. If not in time for me, help the rest to be spared. Save everyone from this torture, or the darkness will consume each land._

Thinking back on it, the words hadn;t been calm. They were soulless, resigned words that sent chills up and down Rikku's body. She pulled her sheets up around both her shoulders, hugging the soft material close to her body, trying to warm and comfort herself after her horrific dream. Her nightmare. This girl's nightmare. How could she have dreamed such horrible things to do to this girl? Why would she? And the creatures, her tormenters... she had never before seen anything like their greusomeness. Like living corpses half decomposed. Where would she have imagined such demonic figures?

She told herself that it was her mind playing with Yuna's news about an imending threat ot Spira. Her mind was running away with herself, fabricating the most horrific torture it could devise and playing it out for a captivated audience. It felt like a warning more than a torment: This is what could happen to you and the rest of Spira. Don't fail.

With Tidus at her side, always there to catch her when she fell, she knew she would never fail. She knew her friends would never fail to protect their home and the innocence blooming in the wake of the destruction of a thousand year terror. She would not fail the people she had come to call family, when only years ago they had shunned her like leper.

The poor Al Bhed knew there would be no more sleep for her tonight. She still quaked in the memory of her dream and the thunder was still raging overhead, only slightly alarming her as opposed to the near paralysis that it use to send her into. Her nerves were firing too much, her heartbeat racing with anticaption and fear to fall back into a peaceful slumber. She thought of Roarke's words, of slavery and the destruction of an entire culture, and the quakes of fear became a shaking rage. It was very rare that the girl showed such emotions as this: fear, anger... even hatred. She knew, however, it was emotions she was going to need in order to preservere in the face of whatever enemy was awaiting them.

Rikku refused to spend the rest of the night this way, switching between throes of fear and anger, waiting for the coming dawn and hopefully the arrival of Wakka and Lulu. Khimari was still a day or two coming, his homeland being so far away from Spira's heart city, but even having most of their friends back was an exciting event. She just wished it had come under better circumstances, since she hadn't seen anyone but Tidus and Yuna in the past months. Tidus had always been a busybody, though, and would often travel away from Home for a day or two to visit his friends. Rikku had been too focused on the reconstruction of her people's home to join him, except when they had both gone to visit Yuna. She looked forward to seeing each of them again, especially Lulu... the woman she had admired six months ago for her maturity and debonair. Rikku had done some growing up, determined to no longer be the innocent, spunky girl that her peers labeled her as -- after all, she had just saved the world and she needed a new persona to go along with the experiences she had been through. She hoped that Lulu would recognize the changes within. The older woman's approval had been something the Al Bhed had prized gaining from the moment they had met.

A burst of thunder rattled the window panes,a bolt of lightening lighting up the whole room. Rikku whimpered, pulling her legs closer to her body, the sheet coming up around her head like a hood. Mature? Her? Lulu would never believe it. Right now, she didn't care. She wanted Tidus. She wanted to be in his arms, lying with him in bed as he stroked her hair and whispered silly things to her to take her mind off of the thunder. He knew how to calm her so well. He knew everything about her so well.

It killed her to be around people who didn't know about their relationship, about the purity of their love. When they couldn't hold hands, or kiss each other's cheeks, or playfully flirt with each other. She hated that they had to spend the night in seperate rooms, away from each other's warmth and touch. Even now, with the possibility of being discovered looming over her head, Rikku was desperate to run to Tidus' room and sleep there. It was only a few doors away, she could easily get there without being seen... and besides, Yuna's room was in a different wing of the building completelty! And if someone else saw her... well, she doubted they'd have the heart to tell Yuna anyway...

Making her decision quickly before she would let herself change her mind, Rikku gathered the white sheet tightly against her naked form, holding it closed just below her neck, one arm popping out from beneath the folds so that she would be able to open the huge wooden door to let herself out of the room.

The door opened with a tell-tale creak, announcing its age and lack of care. She wasn't surprised; there were hundreds of rooms in this palace and Rikku and Tidus had always requested to be put in the less elegant rooms... unfortunately for them, the caretakers paid more attention to the guest rooms where the _important_ people stayed. She still laughed everytime an ignorant someone considered her, the worthless-scantily clad-overexcited-teenager who just happened to be one of the saviors of the world, less important then some diplomat or other. If they only knew.

The hallway was dark and deserted, lit eerily only by two candles between each doorway down the legnth of the maroon and cherry oak hallway. The hall seemed to get darker the furthur it extended, like it led into a cave where a monster resided. A monster with bloodied teeth and decaying skin... reaching towards bare, creamy flesh beneath the sheets...

She left the door ajar ever so slightly, afraid that even the slightest noise would bring a crowd running and expose her secret to the world. She felt like a little girl again, running into Brother or Cid's room during a violent desert thunder storm, scared of the louds noises that vibrated her room and hurt her tiny, sensitive ears. When she was just a small child, she was scared that her family was lying to her and that the noises were actually the footsteps of giant beasts coming to step on her room and squish her. Even now, she wondered if that thought had been the only reason that the thunder had scared her and suddenly, after saving the world from the only real evil she had seen with her eyes, she knew that the monsters would get an asswhooping from her before they even got a chance to pick up their feet.

Rikku giggled at the thought, then stifiled her laughter beneath the sheet and began her journey down the hallway on the tips of her toes, careful to avoid squeaky floorboards. Even her one hundred and ten pound body tended to make some noise, however, and by the time she reached Tidus's door -- three doors away -- she was surprised to find that no one had been woken up. Softly, she knocked at the door.

Within moments, the door creaked open slowly, too quickly for her to have awoken him from his sleep... which meant that he couldn't sleep either. Atleast she wasn't the only one... atleast he didn't have dreams.

"Rikku?" he said wearily through the crack in the door, before opening it all the way. Despite looking totally awake, his eyes were droopy, constantly blinking and closing slightly before shooting wide open again. His dishelved hair showed that he had tried to sleep and had been unsuccessful, as it was backed up by the boxers that he was only wearing. She was actually surprised to see him wearing something to bed, as they both shared a fondness for sleeping in the nude... especially in the desert... especially together.

"Rikku," he said again with a sigh, leaning his muscular figure against the doorframe, crossing his arms across his chest as he gave her his best stern look. "What're you doing up in the middle of the night?"

"What are YOU doing up? Hmmm?" she countered with a smile, rocking knowingly on the balls of her feet.

He chuckled, running a hand through his messy hair to try and smooth is against his skull, but only made it even more disorderly. "Jus' thinkin'. Ya know... about..." He stopped and sighed again, shaking his head. "Its so crazy. I thought my second chance at life would be nice and peaceful... and _not _involve killing more evil monsters!"

Rikku pouted, throwing herself at Tidus, her hands balled into fists and playfully pounding on his bare chest. "Nooo! I came here to get my mind _offa_ thoughts like that! You must be the worst boyfriend I've ever had!"

Tidus raised an eyebrow playfully. "You've had others? You mean I have competition?"

"Naah," she said, tucking a piece of hair behind her head. "They were all dicks. I'm sure you can do a little better than that? Ya know, if you try... really hard. And aren't mean to me anymore!"

"Mean! What do you mean by--" His response was cut off by Rikku's lips colliding with his own, the entire weight of her body pressed against his unsteady form, and the couple stumbled back into the room the door swinging on its hinges behind them, hitting the frame and swinging back up just slightly.

Laughing, Tidus regained his feet, wrapping Rikku in a huge bear hug, his hands getting lost in the folds of the yards of white fabric wrapping her body. She innocently looked up at him admist a swirl of white when he let go, her eyes the angelic swirl of mischevious innocence that had first greeted him on Spira's shores. The look he discovered melted him innocently... and made him more than a little suspicious.

Still in his arms, Tidus twirled her across the floor and let her go on the edge of his bed, so she plopped to the mattress rather unceremoniously, like a glob of whipped cream dropping from a spoon... and just as sweet. Her big doe eyes stared up at him and she began to make herself comfortable on his bed, the sheet _accidentialy_ slipping a ways down her shoulders.

"Why're you wakin' me up in the middle of the night, Rikku? We need sleep for tomorrow. Big day, ya know."

Rikku's features suddenly got serious. She rarely strayed from her playfulness when she was around Tidus; he so easily brought that side of her out. But, she had promised herself never to lie to him or hide anything from him... she wanted desperately to have his protection, even in her dreams, even where he couldn't protect her. Perhaps, just telling someone might help ease her mind...

"I had a nightmare, Tidus." He began to laugh at the childishness of it all, but he was quick to catch the way her eyes scanned the floor, afraid he would find her a child.

In a secnd, he was sitting on the bed next to her, an arm circling her shoulders, pulling her head to rest on his chest. A hand stroked her hair just hte way she liked it to.

"You wanna tell me?"

She nodded. "But...Tidus? Could I stay the night?"

His instincts told him no. Yuna was sure to find out and there would be an awkwardness between them all that would effect the team and could possibly result in a devistating mistake.

But, he rarely listened to his instincts. This girl in his arms was the girl he loved, the one he had sworn to protect with his life... a duty even greater than his duty as a Summoner's Guardian, though he took both duties seriously. Rikku meant more to him than his own life. If he could call on the Fayth to strip him of his body, his fragile existance, so that Rikku would live each day without knowing a moment of sadness, he would do it without hesitation... even if it meant the cost of his own happiness at her side.

He was doing everything in his power, however, to make sure that she would never know sadness and still keep their love intact. It seemed his powers did not extend into the dream realm. Ironic, considering...

"Of course, Rikku!" He kissed her forehead over and over and then swooped in to capture her lips in a fairytale kiss, letting her know that her prince was always there to save her from the clutches of the evil witch. "You don't even have to ask me. Just let me close the door."

Reluctantly, he excused himself from the bed as Rikku watched after him, quickly scurrying towards the headboard and crawling beneath his blankets, still wrapped tightly and protectively in the sheet from her bedroom. He smiled at how cute she was, knowing that she would never believe him if he told her.

With a sigh intended to relieve the stress of the impending situation facing him, Rikku and their friends, Tidus closed the door as silently as he could.

The click of the doorknob did not go unheard throughout the hall, however, as a silent figure slipped away into the shadows.


	7. Promise

**AUTHOR NOTE TO THE RESCUE! DUN DUN DUN** Holy crap another chapter! Apparantly I only update this once a year. I keep promsising that I will finish this story but its been four years nad I definetly forgot what I had been writing about so its slow going. So this is a really short chapter but I'm sort of just putting it out there to see what kind of a response I get. If people are still reading, I'll keep going. If not, this will be a bittersweet ending. And hopefully, if people are still reading, I'll be able to come up with a new plot. Meep.

**Chapter Five**

Promise

Morning finally chased away the black storm clouds of the previous night. The stream of sunlight filtering through the windows of the palace were meant to gently caress the eyelids of those sleeping with soft touches meant to wake, but there were no shut lids to kindly coax into awareness. The palace had not slept that night; all were far too worried, turning the rumors of danger over in their heads like a piece of perpetual machinery. They were all too afraid that succumbing to sleep would allow their thoughts full reign and they would awake to a reality of dark pain and torture.

Those who were more aware of the truth of the situation did not have an easier time sleeping. Few hours were caught here and there, but by well after mid-night, no one slumbered, and no one dreamt. They worried, and they waited for what may come and visit them once they journeyed to a land they had only just learned was real. A place they were now attempting to save, when they had only just saved themselves. They had never even gotten a chance to enjoy the peace for themselves.

Rikku turned her head away from the blinding sun, burrying her eyes into the crook of Tidus's arm, wishing the sun away so that she could pretend that sleep might still come. The truth was, she was terrified of sleep. Sleep meant that she would spend hours away from Tidus, dreaming of horrors. No one spoke of it, but she knew that where they were going there was danger. Danger even worse than what hey had faced with Sin.

Tidus had died once. Could he cheat death again? Would it come for her this time...

Each hour in dream was an hour lost to the reaper, an hour she might regret never having months from that morning. Even if she only spent the time lying in his arms, no words being spoken, no movements being made, they were hours that she spent knowing and learning him. In dreams, she only saw him fall to the monsters. She only saw herself being dragged away and her knight unable to save her.

They wouldn't get to do this again, once their friends returned and they set sail for the unknown lands. She couldn't burden Yuna with this news now that their focus had to be elsewhere. Yunie had to make sure her mind was focused on planning, focused on what was coming. She couldn't be distracted by the betrayal. They would have to hide their feelings until they returned. If they returned...

"Tidus?" Rikku asked, her voice small and timid. Unlike her.

Tidus shifted and rolled his head in her direction, though his eyes remained closed. His voice was groggy and hoarse from the lack of sleep. "Mmm?"

"Why don't you love Yuna anymore?"

He opened one eye partially and glanced at her for a moment. The eyelid slid shut and he shifted again, relaxing. "Because."

She poked him in the side and usually the action would've provoked a giggle from the both of them, but the air between them was thick and they both knew the topic Rikku had guided them into was serious.

"You loved her, Tidus. You-you... you were together! How can you just..." she broke off, realizing her words had revealed more than she had intended. If he could just stop loving Yuna like that, would he do the same to her?

She had Tidus's full attention now. He shifted again, this time sitting up and drawing Rikku towards him, resting her head against his chest. He sighed deeply, knowing that the thoughts that tormented his mind were mirrored in her own. But, while the thoughts of their love were a comfort to him, the questions and insecurities in hers was a further burdon on an already weary mind. He wished he could just wave a hand and wish them all away, but her worries were legitamite. If he had left one woman so easily, wouldn't it be just as easy to do the same to another?

"I always loved you," he said, rocking her back and forth. "But you seemed more interested in protecting the Summoner that in starting a romance with a boy you found floating in the water." He chuckled softly. "But that made me love you even more."

She hit him lightly, playfully on the chest.

"But...," he took a breath, and Rikku knew what he was about to say was hard for him. "But, Yuna wasn't afraid to show me that she cared for me. She needed someone to be there for her and with her. She loved all of you, but she needed someone to love her in a way that only I could. It gave her the stregnth to do what she needed to do. I thought I loved her, too. She gave me stregnth when I found out that I was only a dream. Its hard finding out you don't really exist... when you have someone who's life would be destroyed if you disappeared, it... it means a lot. I wanted it to be you, but..."

There was silence for a few moments. Rikku wrapped her arms around Tidus's waist, drawing him closer to her so that she could rub her cheek against the smoothness of his chest. She loved being that close to him and feeling the protection that lay between his arms.

"Marry me?"

"Right now, in this bed?"

"No. And yes. I know that we're already married together in our hearts. Promise me we'll share that vow with everyone."

"If we get back."

"No."

"Huh?"

"When we get back."

"Okay... I promise."

"My life would be destroyed if you disappeared."

"I know. Our promise will give me the stregnth to return from this. I can never break my promise."

They both knew that that moment could be the last piece of intimacy they would ever share together. Death honored no such mortal promises and either of their lives could be lost on the battlefield. Still, the sun shone in on them as though they would never rise from the bed to go to battle.


	8. Horizons

It has been awhile since I have been in the realm of Final Fantasy fan fiction, not just as a writer but as a reader. Recently, I rediscovered this world when I became obsessed with fan fiction centering on a Balthier/Ashe relationship from FF12. It made me want to come back to this world, but I couldn't move forward until I had finished the past. I promise now to finish this story. I also promise not to take the easy way out and add 2 chapters and call it complete: I am going to try and finish this as I intended to when I began it several years ago. Stick with me, and hopefully I can fulfill what all of you have been sticking around for.

Also, I am so grateful to see that so many people have put this neglected, uncompleted fan fiction on their favorites list and that it has received so much attention. It really for that fact above all that I am now bent on completing this fiction. I think I owe it to all of you.

Thank you so much for sticking by this fiction for so long. I love Tikku and I am glad that I can contribute to the fandom.

Also one last note. I just looked at the publication date of this story… April 4, 2002. Um, I've been writing this story for 5 years? How do you guys put up with me?! And geez, am I OLD or what?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Six**

Horizons

A grey sunrise greeted the party the morning they arose to leave Spira behind in hope of ultimately saving her. There were no smiles on their faces as they rose from bed to dress, and no joking as they gathered together to make sure that the necessary supplies had all been gathered. They looked grimly at each other, all eyes present shadowed by deep circles that had been gathered from restless sleep to sit as a reminder of the task ahead. Roarke alone stood apart, his gaze piercing through a large window, in the direction of his home.

Wakka and Lulu had arrived the day before, looking tired and worried. Yuna had put on a bright smile as she reunited with her friends, her guardians, but deep in her stomach a storm was churning and none of the happiness she showed outwardly was reflected in her heart.

In the hall that grim morning, Yuna watched her friends pull out weapons they had not used in months, for there had never been a need. No fiends threatened the roads anymore; the highways were free to travel by all, strong and weak. Rikku's claws still fit, Tidus' blade still split the air with terrifying whistle, Wakka's aim was still better than any other's, and Lulu was the best black mage she had ever met. Yuna lowered her head to where her summoning staff lay at her feet, still wrapped in the cloth she had stowed it away with months before.

She had no reason to summon any more, no power to do so. There was no Sin and it had destroyed the forces that had allied with her. What was she to do on this treacherous journey without a weapon? Would she stand in the back and shout for the others to look out for blows from the enemy as she clutched her healing potions?

Her sarcastic chuckle slipped out through her lips unintentionally and she looked up, afraid four pairs of eyes would be questioning her, but found her noise hadn't interrupted a conversation on who was going to be carrying what.

Relieved, Yuna leaned down to pick up her staff and walked to the entrance hallway where a servant stood quietly, still half asleep as such an early hour.

"Mayla," Yuna said softly, and the girl jumped, suddenly awake.

"I'm sorry, miss, I didn't mean too--!"

She smiled warmly. "Its alright, Mayla. Would you please take this and return it to my room? I fear I won't have need of it any longer."

As she watched the young girl bow and scurry away, she suddenly realized that from his quiet place by the window, Roarke was watching her. When she turned to face him, he strode towards her, quickly, and pulled something from within the shadows of his coat. He held it out to her, waiting for her to take it from him.

Yuna looked at the object and saw that he was holding out a silver gun to her. It was large and looked heavy, but was well taken care of. She could see the reflection of her green and blue eyes in its shiny reflection. She opened her mouth, looking questioningly at Roarke, but couldn't find the words she was trying to grasp at in her confusion.

He smirked. "If you'll take it, I'll teach you to use it long before we reach our destination."

Gingerly, she reached out a finger, tracing it against the barrel of the gun. It felt cold to the touch and chilled her inside. She was not used to something like this, something that killed and drew blood. She had been taught all of her life to call Aeons to her side, so that she would hide behind them as they fought. She was taught to live to see another day. With a weapon like this, she would be a target and she would have to learn to take care of herself. No more waiting for Aeons to protect her, no Auron to jump out at the last moment and save her. Even her friends assembled here would have to worry about themselves. She would have to worry about herself, too.

She was the leader of Spira, now. It was important that she grew up.

Yuna lifted the gun from Roarke's hand and it was lighter than she had expected. The cold metal felt good in her hands and she hoped that, with practice, it would no longer feel so foreign an object but become just an extension of her hand.

Grinning, she regarded the quiet Roarke, who's face looked neither pleased or upset with her decision. "Thank you," she said, "and I look forward to the lessons you will no doubt have to give me."

He grunted noncommittally and then handed her belt. "You'll need to put it somewhere when you're not using it."

After she had taken the brown leather belt from his hands, he turned and walked back to the window, peering out of it. She thought for a moment that he looked anxiously to the sunrise, but figured that he was merely bored by preparations.

Yuna started to fasten the belt around her waste and then giggled, her first heartfelt sign of happiness in days. She looked ridiculous carrying a gun at her side when she was dressed in her delicate summoning gown. With a quick look towards her friends, who showed no sign of hurrying to run out the door, Yuna slipped out of the hall and dashed towards her room to change.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It felt good to finally get her claws out of the bag she kept them in. Slipping them back on her hands had been like reuniting with an old friend. Rikku knew that feeling well, she had just reunited with Wakka and Lulu. They looked so happy together she couldn't help but squeal and bounce on her heels, asking excitedly when they were going to have a baby and if she could come and baby sit for them. Tidus had rolled his eyes at her, but she knew that he was thinking of yesterday morning, just as she was. He had asked her to marry him! She knew it had not been a real proposal; they had only been together six months and were still teenagers. They hadn't even told anyone but her father and brother. It had just been a secret promise to each other that they were in love and would remain that way no matter what happened on this journey.

Still, she couldn't help but struggle to keep the wild grin from her face and every time it seemed to break through her solemn expression, Tidus would see and wink at her. That made it even harder for her to keep a straight face and soon she was forced to pretend that her belongings were the most interesting things she had ever seen or everyone would think her a little mad to be smiling so much on the morning of such a grim day.

Getting to her feet after slipping her claws on, Rikku began to move in place, bouncing from heel to heel as she took a few practice swings at the air. Unused to their weight, she swung too softly and knocked herself off balance back into Tidus' waiting arms. She looked up at him in surprise, and then grinned sheepishly.

"Oops?"

Lulu smiled that grin of her that said she was far more amused on the inside than her stone expression was letting on. "Well, Rikku, since you just interrupted our conversation on who would be carrying the food rations, perhaps you should get that job?"

"Hey!" she replied, straightening herself and putting her hand on her hips. She had forgotten, however, that she was wearing a device that had sharp metal prongs protruding from them and her comment was followed by a loud yelp. Her friends laughed softly. Rikku felt her cheeks reddening in embarrassment but one look at the momentary joy on her friend's faces had her laughing along as well. The memory of the dream she had had the other night was still in haunting her and she knew these moments would be few and far between. It was important to embrace and enjoy them now, when laughter could still touch their eyes, before misery had touched their souls and it hurt too much to smile.

As Wakka clapped her heartily on the back, congratulating her on her perceptiveness, Roarke's cold presence interrupted their moment of happiness. Dressed only in black and with a face more stone cold than Lulu or Auron's had been, he was a walking mood-killer, able to chase the laughter from their mouths as surely as Sin had chased away the joy in Spira.

He paused at the edge of their tight group, taking in the faces of each of them. He paused longer on Lulu's; he had seemed to taking a liking to the woman, who dressed in similar colors and often wore similar expressions. Now, they seemed to be having a silent battle of eye contact, who's foul mood would beat the other's. It was amazing how easily Lulu was capable of slipping into that calculated face. Rikku had trouble even stopping her laughter, let alone draining all emotion from her face.

Gently, Wakka placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and drew her closer to his body, trying to come between the intense stare-off that was occurring between the two darkly dressed people. Eventually, Lulu turned away to give a small smile to her husband before walking away from the group entirely.

Rikku expected a sign of smug happiness to appear on Roarke's face after his victory, but his expression never changed. He bent down and picked up the pack that held the food rations they had been arguing over. Slinging it over his back, he said, "I'll take this. We should leave momentarily. We are wasting too much time standing around."

Tidus narrowed his eyes, clearly starting to get annoyed with the older man. "We know, we know! But, we're not going to make it too long in wherever we're going if we don't have the stuff we need with us! So give it a rest alright?" Tidus tried to do his best impression of Roarke's face but he came out looking constipated instead. Roarke sighed as though he was upset for having to deal with children, and walked away. "Hey," Tidus said as the black clad man walked away, "You were the one who begged for our help, remember? If you thought my help was valuable enough to travel all this way to ask for it, then don't treat me like a child, okay?"

Roarke didn't answer, just simply leaned his back against a wall and tipped his head down to look at the floor.

There was something about him that Rikku didn't like. Auron had been pensive and brooding like Roarke was, but somehow they remained completely different in her mind. Underneath Auron's hard exterior, she had known that he cared for each member of their group and would make sure that nothing happened to any of them. He has been especially protective of Yuna and some of that inner softness had managed to show in his otherwise hostile demeanor.

Roarke was completely different. He was dark, quiet, aloof and gave no sign that there was another side to him. It was something in his eyes, she decided finally. Auron had always worn his sunglasses, even indoors. She had always thought it had been to hide the scar on his face, but near the end of their journey, she had seen something unexpected in his eyes. They sparkled with joy and peace. Roarke's eyes were dead. His black pupils were so large they obstructed the hazel color of his eyes, and, unless you were standing nose to nose, made it look as though his eyes were completely devoid of color. They didn't shine in the light, they didn't possess knowledge of some hidden passion or desire. The skin around his eyes didn't wrinkle in a soundless display of laughter. They existed and they observed, as he did.

She was confused as to why Yuna treated him so kindly and friendly when he was being this rude to everyone. _He asked US for help, just like Tidus said! What's wrong with this guy? Can't even be grateful that we're all risking our necks for this place we've never seen. Some of us are risking more than our necks…_

Slyly, she risked a glance at Tidus, who she realized had paused in his work and was gaping at something by the doorway. His mouth was open in astonishment and his hand was paused in midair, about to pack a spare blanket. Rikku turned, her brow furrowed, wondering what could've spellbound him so.

Yuna was walking into the room, fastening a belt around her waist… only she didn't look a thing like Yuna any longer. Her beautiful summoner's dress had been discarded, replaced by an ankle-length blue skirt with three tiers of white ruffles evenly spaced from top to bottom. A slit had been cut on either side of the skirt, from bottom to mid-thigh, allowing for easier maneuvering. She wore a white linen shirt that had had its sleeves torn off over a pink lacey camisole. A pink hood protruded from neckhole and rested against her back. The top buttons on the linen shirt had been left open, so that the shirt fell to just above her cleavage. The top of the pink camisole peaked innocently out. Around her waist was a brown leather belt with what appeared to be a gun resting in a holster at her right side.

Rikku was stunned. She had never seen her cousin looking so mature, beautiful and… well, sexy.

"Yunie!" she exclaimed before bounding over to the girl, who was blushing furiously. "Wow! You look so… different!" Rikku paused, then hurried to clarify. "In a good way, of course! You look amazing. Where did you get this outfit?"

Yuna blushed again and looked humbly away from her cousin's eyes. "I-I made it. Just now. All it took was a couple of alterations…"

The others had gathered around the pair now and were all brightly stating their agreeance with Rikku's praising comments. Tidus especially seemed keen on relating just how good Yuna looked and Rikku longed for a private moment with him so that she could smack him upside the head. Wakka chuckled and put a fatherly arm around Yuna's shoulders. "Looks like our girl's growin' up, eh?"

Lulu raised an eyebrow in response. "In more ways than one. Yuna, where did you get that gun?"

Yuna faltered, her mouth opened in a circle, her eyes downcast. She looked like a child who had been caught playing with something she shouldn't have been.

"I gave it to her," Roarke said matter-of-factly as he passed by the group on his way to exit the hall. "And I have had enough of this standing around. We are leaving now."

Yuna blushed again. "Of course. I'm sorry if I've kept you waiting," she said before hurrying off to carry her stuff.

Rikku stuck her tounge out at the back of Roarke's retreating form. "Geez, what a meanie this guy is! Can't even let us have a few moments to ourselves."

Yuna quickly gathered her things and rushed from the hall, desperate to show Roarke that she was indeed dedicated to this quest and wasn't just intent on playing dress up. As she ran, her gun beat awkwardly against her side. She knew it was something that would take slow getting used to.

Wakka and Lulu followed Yuna out next. Both Rikku and Tidus had been purposely slow in gathering their things together in hopes that they would have a brief moment alone. They knew it would probably be their last chance for awhile.

As Lulu's skirt disappeared around the doorframe, the two came together quickly, their lips meeting in an instant without the guidance of their eyes. It had already become second nature. Their kiss was brief and soon they pulled apart to look at each other. Tidus ran his hands along Rikku's arms, something that always managed to make her calm and even a little bit sleepy.

"Tidus?" she said dreamily.

"Mmm?," he replied, resting his chin on the top of her head and continuing his stroking.

"You really liked Yunie's outfit, huh?"

His stroking stopped and suddenly a large lump had found its way into his throat. "Well, I uh… its just different that's all."

Rikku put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Different from what? Me?"

He grinned then, knowing that she was messing with him and reached for her hand to pull her tightly against his body and hold her for a moment. He had only just grasped her hand when they heard an impatient cough coming from the doorway. Both jumped, expecting Yuna to be standing there, furious and grief-stricken all at once, but it was Roarke, watching them with his colorless eyes.

"Get a move on you two. No time for romantic rendezvous."

As he walked away, Rikku and Tidus exchanged worried looks. Did he know? Had he seen more than he let on? Would he tell Yuna?

Tidus gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and mouthed "it'll be okay." He wasn't about to let a big old brooding brute like him stand in between what they were feeling. And, if he took it upon himself to tell Yuna, well… he would just have to kill him, that's all.

Quickly separately, the two grabbed their things, throwing a pack or two onto their backs. They walked quickly, catching up with the rest of their group as they walked out the front doors of the palace. No one waited outside to cheer for their departure, to cheer for what they were willing to sacrifice. No one knew what they were embarking on; it had been planned that way. There was no need for the people of Spira to worry that another Sin was approaching their way, especially if it could be defeated before the threat ever reached them. When… if… they came back, the people would still never know. Their mission was secret, their mission was dangerous. But, they did it because they loved their land. They did it because they loved each other. When the consequences were this big, a life was a small thing to part with to ensure that the person you loved would live a long life of peace and happiness.


End file.
